Little Luck
by Rockets Love
Summary: Ivy and Teddy make a bet that she can't spend the night at Spencer's without admitting she still likes him. Even though this may be a win-win situation for Teddy, she may just realize what Little Luck she has when the aftermath takes an unexpected turn.


** Little Luck.**

_ Chapter 1_

**Teddy POV**

_Beep…beep…BEEP!_

I hastily wake up and scurry out of my elevated bed. I look at the clock; it reads 5:00 am.

"Five am? Ugh Gabe" I say mumbling my older brothers name underneath my breath. Now what am I going to do? I won't be able to get back to sleep, and I doubt it'll take me two hours to get ready the way I planned- THAT'S IT!

Since I usually would wear jeans and anything, I'll take my sweet time today. First step shower. I walk upstairs and grab a towel from the linen closet and head into the bathroom. It's nice to not be rushed in the bathroom and hear people yelling out side to hurry up.

Once I finish in the shower I rap my body and hair in separate towels and picked up my discarded pajamas and walk downstairs to my bedroom. I liked the fact that I didn't need to run down considering I was in a towel. I liked taking my time.

As soon as I got into my room, I put on my white, imitation silk robe and began to do my hair. First I blow dried it flat down, and then I began curling it in a Megan Fox style. Then I put on an eyelet cut dress that had black and white vertical lines with a subtle bow on the chest. It was prettiest casual dress I had ever seen, being the reason I had bought it. But since it had thick spaghetti straps I threw a small red cardigan over it while slipping into some red TOMS.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror and in all honesty, I. Looked. HOT! I liked the black and white, but the red made me pop and stand out- and this is a good thing since my last three relationships have been 'garbage-like'. I think I need someone new, or maybe renew someone old. Derek was sweet, stupid, but sweet. And Spencer was adorable, smart, and athletic, in love with me but…a cheater. I would get back with him but I don't know if I can trust him yet. Like I want to, I really, _really _want to but…I don't know.

I take a glance at the clock and it says- WHAT? 7:04 am? Well didn't I waste my time this morning? Well whatever, I look cute and feel confident. I walk up the stairs and meet my family for breakfast. As soon as I sit down Gabe begins a conversation directed towards me "So how was your sleep, sister?"

"Oh you know same old thing, except my alarm went off at five am." I say angrily in a sarcastic voice

Gabe suddenly seems scared and gets up while saying "You know, I think I'm gonna walk to school….. later!"

I chuckle and somewhat enjoy mom's homemade waffles. I think I'm buying her some frozen ones sometime soon.

When I meet Ivy at school today Ivy greets me by saying "Oh Girl! You are lookin' fine"

"Yeah well, when life troughs you a five am wake up call, take it and make a pretty you!" I say some happy Gabe woke me up early this morning, and I am seeing it that some boys here are happy about it too.

Ivy smiles as we share a small laugh, but her smile suddenly falls as she says "Oh well I don't wanna alarm you your anythin' but Spencer is lookin' this way, and I doubt he's lookin' at my cheetah print boots, girl"

"Really?" I ask somewhat happily yet surprised, but once I think a bit all the feelings of his cheating swells back up into me and I'm filled with anger "I can't believe he won't just give up you know? Ever since I actually came out and told him the whole _'you'll meet the love of your life'_thing he thinks **he **is the love of my life. Can you believe it?"

"Well actually Teds, I kinda can" Ivy says preparing for my explosion, which happened right on queue.

1…2… "IVY!" I quietly scream, but hastily lower my voice "Spencer Walsh is **not** the love of my life, okay?"

"Fine, if Spencer isn't the love of your life I dare you to go to his party Friday night and stay afterwards to help him _clean up_" she says mocking me. She thinks she knows my entire love life inside and out, and I bet the only reason she wants me to date him again is so we could double date with her and Raymond.

Yet of course, my stupid pride speaks for me and I say "fine! Just see, I stay and clean and nothing'll happen! Heck, I'll even spend the night!"

"Okay, just tell your mom your spendin' the night at my house, my parents are gonna be away at some liver festival or somethin' down in Brighton" Ivy says, oh crap. Really Teddy? Spend the night? You just screwed yourself over.

But of course, my stupid, stupid pride speaks once again "fine, but one condition"

"What?" Ivy says smiling at this dumb bet I just made worse for myself.

"You have to ask Spencer if I could spend the night, cause obviously if I tell him he'll **try **to win me over" I say, I refuse to ask him…It'll look desperate.

"Fine, but I have a condition too. If I win- you two go out again, but if you win I'll drop the whole Spencer thing_forever_" Ivy says, but either way I win kind of- if she technically wins, I found the love of my life; but if I win she drops everything and I know for sure I don't like him anymore. Win-win situation, I like it.

"Deal" I smile, this is gonna be good.

Quickly the bells rings and were off to an uneventful day of classes, well it was uneventful until lunch, when Ivy went up to ask Spencer. I wasn't there to see the exact words they said, but I saw their facial expressions and movements.

**Ivy POV**

Ah, finally lunch. I'll ask Spencer, and I doubt he'll say no since…well he's in love with the girl for cryin' out loud!

As I approach Spencer I see my adorable Ray-Ray, I almost forgot what I was supposed to do when I got lost in Ray-Ray's dark brown eyes.

I tap Spencer on the shoulder and pull him away from the large group of football players and cheerleaders.

"Oh hi Ivy" He says in a friendly manner, which is good. Teddy likes friendly guys.

"Hi Spencer" I start off slow, I kinda realize how awkward this may be, but when hey! I am Ivy Wentz! I am the boldest person in school; I wore a gold glitter jacket yesterday! I can do this "well you know how your sorta still like totally head over heels for Teddy"

Spencer looks down and says "yeah…and thanks for reminding me that she just wants to be friends"

"Well that's the thing" I say, which gets him to plop his head up and fill his face with a glow of hope "we kinda had made a bet this mornin' that if she was able to spend the night at your house…with you…after your party on Friday and still be able to say she still doesn't like you than I would drop the whole _if you two got back together you guys could double date with me and Ray-Ray _thing"

"And if she can't say that…?" he said with hope and somewhat excitement in his question

"That she would have to give you two another shot at bein' together" I say as his face lights up with a bug grin

He breathes a slight happy laugh and says "That's amazing!...but why are you telling me again?"

"Cause we need to know if it's okay if she _can_ spend the night, she's not just gonna show up and sleep" I say like it was obvious

"Oh well yeah! It's perfectly fine for her to spend the night! I'm gonna make this the best night of her life! Then we'd have to get back together" He smiles so big, I can tell his in love with her.

"Yeah, well you better cause I want you guys back together so she'll spend more time with you and less with me and no Ray-Ray, and plus double dates and-" I say and Spencer cuts me off

"Ivy, Ivy I get it. It'll be perfect" He smiles as he walks back to his table and sit down with Ray-Ray.

Oh I am so winning this bet!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed, and more chapters are to come soon, and some more drama. Review and let me know what you think! And by the way by drama I mean like hard-core _drama_! And...well I guess you'll just have to read to find out (: Have a nice day

-Rockets Love


End file.
